


Risky Business

by LonelyGirl15



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Requests, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, They simply do the things that must be done, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/pseuds/LonelyGirl15
Summary: It’s the first night after the gladers have been saved from the Maze. Thomas and his girlfriend share a bed. Enter teenage hormones.(More parts?)
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Risky Business

Shivers raked over her skin, the light sweatshirt doing barely anything to keep her varm. The blanket covering was also light, and even though the room itself wasn’t cold - it was more the exhaustion of running all day and the chock of being rescued turning her blue. 

You could barely see anything in the room, just the siluettes of calm bodies resting in bunkbeds, and the sound of light snores. She was happy they were all finally free, together and alive... well, most of them. 

She turned her head towards the person next to her, his breath hitting her left shoulder, sending some kind of warm wash over her, she felt a tug on the corners of her lips. The rooms little light making his freckled face beautiful. 

The arm over her stomach gripped her as she turned to lay on her left side, facing him. She reached with her own arm to pull him closer by his waist, his breath hitching as her cold hand connected with his bare skin. A light frown settled between his brows as her hand traced down his abs, lightly touching his vlines. His breathing became a little heavier when her hand made its way under the seams of his pants and underwear, dragging them down to his thighs. 

The covers got pulled back as she sat up, mindful of the bed’s crecking noises. Her chilly fingers traced the lines of his v making the boy shiver under her touch. 

His cock was about halfhard already, teenage stamina ready to burst. She bit her lips, wetting them before bending down and giving one side a small lick. He grew under the sensation as she brought the head into the warmth of her mouth.

A groan made her go down further, twirling her tounge over his now hard cock, hand grabbing at the base.

His breathing settled and she turned her eyes to his face, seeing him staring back at her. His eyes were glazed over, reminding her of dark chocolate sauce. He bit his lip as he grabbed her by the hair, pressing her down harder. His breathing got ragged as he threw his head back in satisfaction. 

Sucking and a bit of bed creaking was audible. Thomas barely heard as he let out a grunt, hips tensing, hand pushing down and stuttering up into her mouth as he released, a soft moan leaving his lips as he fucked into the mouth. 

She swallowed around him, a salty taste left on her tounge. He wasn’t soft when she released him, he never was, he always needed more.

He flipped them around fast, strong hands grabbing at her thighs, pushing her legs behind her ears. Her cunt glistening. With one hand he slapped her clit, making her let out a little squeal. He was hard again. 

He started kissing down her neck, her hand coming to tug at his hair as his tounge circled her nipple, before kissing down her stomach and finally meeting her warm wetness. 

A whimper let itself out so she put a hand over her mouth as she felt his tounge fucking into her, eating her out. He looked ravishing. 

As she panted she could still hear the other boys, and when someone shuffled in their bed she was afraid they’d been caught, but Thomas kept going - making her moan and grab at his hair as her body convulsed around him, legs shaking, eyes rolling upwards.

When he came up to kiss her again his eyes were blown and his face rosy. ”I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow.” He said to her face right before she felt his fingers in her still cramping pussy. His mouth swallowed her moan as his three fingers worked her. She felt his cock hump against her hip.

”I bet you want everybody to know, to make this into some kinda show.” He sucked at her neck and she felt him line himself up, the tip pushing in making her moan. ”You want my cum huh? Tell me how much you need it.” The tip of his cock pushing in ever so slightly, making her wet all over. 

”Please fuck me, please I need your cum so bad... I wanna feel it inside me tomorrow. Please Tom.” She whimpered and felt him moan against her ear before his voice sent tingles up her scalp. 

”Good that.” He uttered, his voice raw as he pushed in slowly, making her pussy get used to his lenght, stretching her, her lips forming an ’o’. When he reached the hilt he pulled out again, grunts leaving his mouth as he began a fast pace. 

He fucked her so good, his cock dragging and hitting every wall making her clench around him. 

”Nngh yeah just like that baby, clench around me.” He whispered and grabbed her hips to fuck her faster. 

”Ah ah ah!” Thomas muffled her voice with his hand, still whispering filthy things into her ear. She was surprised that no one had woken up yet, but Thomas flipped them around, with her on top.

”So sexy, all mine.” He moaned into her ear, and her eyes found his almost black ones.

”Hnngh...” 

”Fuck, I’m cumming.” Thomas moaned and gripped at her hips to errarically fuck into her, tensing and twitching as he shot his cum into her. 

”Oh my-”

The erratic movements made her clench around him one final time before shuddering. 

When he pulled out she felt his semen trickle down the insides of her legs, down onto his thighs. Their eyes met, and he grabbed her by the ass to pull her down, their chest touching.

”You make me absolutely wicked.” He smiled against her cheek, breathing in her scent. 

”That’s good, you’d be so boring otherwise.” She giggled and kissed him om the cheek before getting up to slaunter over to the bathroom, throwing a wink back at him. 

If he got up to follow her and fuck her in the shower, well let’s just say nobody heard... or did they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey horny people! I hope you got something out of my filthy mind, if you know what I’m saying ;) 
> 
> Anyways, if you weren’t as satisfied then I’ll gladly tell you that I take requests!!! 
> 
> Have a great sesh! ;)


End file.
